It was an Accident
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: Around a year has passed since Drago attempted to take over Berk and things have mostly gone back to normal. Winter comes round again and Jack challenges Hiccup to a race. But during the warm up things go wrong. A snowstorm rages an the mountainside, and it ends with an abandoned staff, a tomb of ice and a frozen tear. The Viking gone and the Winter Spirit nowhere to be seen...
1. Chapter 1

It was an Accident - RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 1 - An accident waiting to happen.

Jack wandered about the icy mountain plateau. Aimlessly covering the already frozen rocks and plants in frost and ice. He whistled absentmindedly to himself, wondering how much longer Hiccup would take. They'd challenged each other to a race- or rather he'd pestered Hiccup into one, but he could tell the Viking was looking forwards to it.

They were warming up. It was somewhat of a joke between the two of them- Hiccup warmed up with Toothless, while Jack "cooled" up. Well, he never actually did any warm up stuff. Races were just for fun, he never bothered with training or warm ups or anything. That involved work, which, as far as he was concerned, should be dubbed the "w" word. Hiccup should be ready any minute now. Perhaps he should head over to him. Even if he wasn't ready, he could still have a little chit chat with the twenty-ish year old.

He got ready to jump into the wind.  
"Ah, there you are... I was beginning to get worried." A voice said, smoothly. Jack stiffened. There was nothing genuine about what he said, this was trouble.  
"What do you want, Pitch?" He said, turning to glare daggers at the shadow cloaked Boogeyman, startlingly black next to all the snow.

He made sure to keep his staff firmly pointed towards the Nightmare King, a warning not to make any sudden moves. Pitch wandered past, as though not bothered by him. Making his way towards some frozen moss, and picking some of the snow off it.  
"Why must you always assume I want something? Can I not be simply just checking up on a friend?" He told him, his words as treacherous as a snakes- and actually that's an insult to snakes.

Jack's eyes narrowed. He always wanted something- Pitch Black didn't just visit Jack Frost for no reason.  
"How are you, Jack?" He asked, seemingly harmless.  
"You're not wanted here." Jack growled, threateningly. Pitch examined the clump of snow in his hand, in a careless fashion.  
"Same as ever I see." He noticed. Pitch caught sight of a distant Deadly Nadder, and, still not looking at him, asked. "What about your little friend? How is he?... The Viking." Jack gripped the staff even tighter.  
"You dare go anywhere near him..." He let the threat hang in the air. He wasn't going to let this scumbag anywhere near him. He'd be dead before he let anything happen to his friend.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him. I was just wondering how he's doing... having sure a dangerous friend." Pitch said, a dark smile spreading across his face.

He felt Jack's fear growing. The winter spirit unable to see the malevelant grin from behind. What did he mean dangerous?! Was he suggesting that he would... No! He wouldn't ever hurt Hiccup! He was lying.  
"What?..." He muttered, without willing to. Pitch turned, to half face him.  
"Well, let's face it, Jack. You're hardly the most easy going of people, and sooner or later, you're going to do something terrible. I mean, you and I both know by now, you make a mess of everything... How long before you make a mess of him?"

As Pitch had been speaking, the wind was slowly picking up around him, and snow was beginning to fall.  
"No!" Jack called out. "I wouldn't ever-"  
"Oh, not intentionally, no... But is anything you do ever intentional." Pitch interupted, words twisting deep into Jack's heart, seeking to reawaken the Guardian's worst fears. The wind was whipping the snow into blurs by now.  
"Frostbite... hypothermia... drowning in frozen lakes.." Pitch counted. Jack's blood turned to ice at that last one. "No wonder somebody's on the naughty list." The snowstorm was howling viscously by now.  
"How many have died because of you, Jack? How many people has your ice killed?... The fact of the matter is, that you can't stop it- you can't stop any of it- and, sooner or later; somebody's going to get hurt."

Pitch had vanished into the blasting whirl of snow, his voice echoing all around Jack, as he turned, terrified. Searching for the speaker. He knew Pitch was trying to spook him, but it was true. Every word of it. He could couldn't see anything in front him, through the mad, chaotic storm. Pitch's voice continued sewing seeds of fear into his mind. He whipped round again and again. Trying to come up with an excuse- anything, to justify his actions. But there was nothing. All of it was right. People had died because of him.

He pressed his hands up to his head  
"Stop it!" He screamed, the storm only responding more viscously to his terror, and anger. He wanted him out of his head! Pitch laughed at his misery, and carried on. This was a nightmare, from which there was no escape.

Hiccup was flying Toothless round by the collection of islands on the far side Berk. Jack should be round here somewhere, he thought. He'd be ready to race by now... or was the winter spirit getting cold feet? He shook his head. No chance, he grinned. Jack was as stubborn as a Viking when it came to competing. He was probably waiting to spring a prank on them, or cause a miniature avalanche on them, or briefly freeze Toothless' tail- even a simple jump scare. Nothing was beneath that trickster.

Then, as Toothless rounded a mountain, he saw something which made him begin to worry. What looked like a thick cloud clung to the mountainside, but he could tell that was no cloud. A thick snowstorm was swirling about on its slopes. That's not good, he thought, watching the wind getting faster, and faster. A snowstorm up the side of a mountain had to be Jack's work. He recognised this one as the kind he made when he was really mad, or deathly afraid. Hiccup wasn't liking the sound of either option. He shared a look with Toothless, who looked just as concerned, and came to a silent descicion. Hiccup angled them up towards the large plateau.

Turbulent winds forced them to land at it's edge, so strong they only just made it to the platform. Hiccup struggled his way forwards into it.  
"Jack!" He cried, his voice lost in the wind. He forced himself onwards. Toothless was struggling to stay grounded. The incredibly strong winds threatening to snap open his wings and carry him off, but still they pushed forwards. Hiccup leading the way to the eye of the storm. The most dangerous part of it, he recalled from Gobber's lessons. He tried not to think about that, as they headed straight into it.

Jack screamed, as the torment continued. He couldn't even hear it himself over the brutal winds, but the storm was screaming for him. He wanted to get him away! Leave him alone!

"You always save him from the dragons, but who's going to save him from you... You're just dangerous, Jack. You're a killer."

The voice suddenly solidified behind him.  
"Your just an accident waiting to happen."

Blindly, Jack swung out. Forcing all his turmoiling emotions out in a single, raging ice blast. But, as he spun, it wasn't Pitch he saw behind him.

He had just about enough time to see the figure of a skinny, young Viking vanish beneath the ice, as his dragon leapt, desperately, forwards to save him. Then he was gone.

The wind dropped, and snow disappeared, as quickly as his anger. Pitch with it.  
"...No ..." He ran towards it. "Hiccup!" He yelled at it, beating and slamming against it with his fists. Ramming into it again, and again, and again... Until, he broke something in his hand, but he didn't care. Now it matched his cold, hard, broken heart.

He carried on beating at it, weakly... pointlessly.  
"Hiccup... I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry... Hiccup, it was an accident, I... I'm so sorry... So sorry..." He muttered to the ice, desperately. Nothing. Silence. The ice impassively quiet, and still. No sign of life from within.

"Hiccup..." He whispered, as he finally stopped beating against the cold rock and sank down at its side. Tearless sobs wracking his shoulders, as the world remained indifferent to his sorrow. Offering no solace to the winter child.

He would have stayed there for longer, much longer- forever, maybe- but the thing in his hand took him away from his grief. It was the one constant, dependable thing in his life, that had always brought a smile to his face... but it was the reason for all his misery. His staff. He threw the long stick away from him as though it was diseased. Suddenly hating everything about it. It was a weapon of murder... An instrument of destruction, not of play. He wouldn't ever dare touch that thing again. He wasn't going to let anyone else become another Hiccup...

... What did he do now?... He was a murderer... What do you do with someone like that?... Like him... You lock them up. Where they couldn't hurt anyone again. He had to go away. Somewhere he couldn't hurt anyone, somewhere where he wasn't a danger to others, and no one would ever stumble across him.

He slowly dragged his hand through the snow. His face so spent and broken with emotion; there wasn't a hint of feeling left in it. He let some of the snow rest in his palm. This was something North had taught him. Having a hidden place of your own came with being a Guardian. It was place where they could work, or live in peace, and, while he no longer fit or deserved that title, it was the one place where he could truly, forever, be alone.

He blew on his palm, and the collection of flakes drifted out onto the mountain air, glowing a soft blue as they headed towards the mountain. Where they touched it, in a large arch, the rock started glowing with them. After only a few seconds, the rock in the centre of the archway vanished, and was replaced with a clear white and ice blue landscape, far bigger than the mountain should have been able to hold.

He stood on the threshold, but he didn't dare look back. If he did, he'd never leave. Jack hadn't ever really used this place before- not being one for working, or settling down- but now it was going to be his sanctuary. His refuge... and he was never going to come back.

A lone, crystal tear slid down his cheek, and froze as it fell to the ground.  
"Goodbye Hiccup." He muttered, his voice long since cracked, as spent and emotionless as the rest of him.

He wasn't going to let the world be hurt by Jack Frost again. He strode forwards into the icy wasteland, the portal closing behind him. Leaving behind a staff, a single, frozen teardrop... and a chunk of ice that had once been his friend.

**Authors note: Hey guys I thought since I've finished posting my last one today I'd also post the first of my next one today!^^ I hope you enjoy it! (I promise I don't just write angsty stuff I will post some cute, sweet stories in the near future) I decided to post this one as its my second smallest and I'm building up to my bigger ones and also because I promised two people I would (you guys know who you are ^^) Anyways I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story I will update daily as I did last time PLEASE review I absolutely LOVE hearing what you guys think ! That's all for now though again I hope you enjoyed it ^^ BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 2- Things are worse than you initially think.

Hiccup took deep breaths, as the ice finally shattered around him. It was starting to get stuffy in there. How long had it been?... Long enough to almost choke unconscious on his own breath.

He pushed himself to his feet (well... foot), as Toothless uncoiled from round him, the blue glow already fading from his skin. The dragon shook himself, then turned to check on his rider. Hiccup patted him on the back of his head.  
"Thanks, bud." He muttered, and the dragon gurgled his "your welcome". The gesture failed to cause Hiccup's usual chuckle. His mind was on what had just happened.

Jack had attacked them! Perhaps he should have been furious with him, but instead he was worried.

What could have made him lash out like that? What had he really been fighting in that snowstorm? What had made him so afraid or angry? The questions just kept coming, until one big occurred to him. Wait... where was Jack?...

He turned round. No sign of him.  
"Jack?" He tried calling, but he didn't really expect a reply- he'd have seen him by now, if he was nearby. Hiccup frowned. He didn't think Jack would just abandon him frozen in the ice like that. But, then... Did he know that Toothless could rescue him like that?... He remembered the brief sight he'd got of the spirit, before Toothless and ice blocked him from view. Sheer horror covered his face. Disbelief, shock and the beginnings of sorrow starting to show.

Oh no... He must think he's... Oh gods. This was bad. This was really, really bad. He hadn't told him about the whole Drago episode, so he didn't know about Toothless' special Fire Fury (as he'd dubbed the skill), that could break ice- and had saved him from a similar spot, when Drago invaded.

When Jack'd come back to Berk for winter Hiccup had put the giant ice spikes, and the broken houses down to a regular dragon attack. He'd lied. Well, perhaps not lied, but he hadn't told him the full truth. Now he was regretting it. Why couldn't he have told him the full story?! The real story! Then, they wouldn't be in this mess!... Because he was a coward. He thought, dejectedly. He didn't want to relive the experience of the attack on everything he held dear, when the wounds were still so fresh. He didn't want to speak about how his father... He stopped the thought, unable to complete it.

Toothless nudged him, comfortingly. Sensing his riders sadness. Hiccup sighed, trying to relax a little. Toothless was right, he was working himself up over nothing. Jack would come back to Berk at some point, right? He always did. Sure, things were different now, but... if he thought Hiccup was dead, he'd at least go to inform the village, right? Yeah, he'd come to Berk eventually... and when he did, he'd show him he was still alive, tell him the real story of the ice dragon attack earlier that year, find out what had really happened today in that snowstorm, and sort things out from there.

He climbed onto Toothless, convinced, or, hoping, that things would work out for the best.  
"Come on, bud. Lets go home." He muttered. The dragon looked up at him, giving him a small, questioning roar. Hiccup knew what he was saying, and shook his head in response. "No, bud. If he doesn't want to be found, we've got no chance of finding him. We'll just have to wait until he comes to us." The Night Fury had been asking if they should look for him, but Hiccup knew it was futile.

The dragon bowed his head in understanding, and launched himself from the plateau. Had Hiccup stayed for a bit longer, and explored the mountainside, he would have realised things were not all that they seemed.

Jack would never have left his staff behind- even if he could've flowm away without it... and he would never let a teardrop fall.

He landed back at Berk. This would be round about the time Stoick cheered out to him: "Here he is! The pride of Berk." He tried to shake himself out of those thoughts, though the words "pride of Berk" in his deep, booming voice lingered. He swallowed down the slight lump that had appeared in his throat, and continued on his way home.

On the way, what felt like hundreds of Vikings came to see him. Requesting various materials, weapons, tools, assistance, anything. He was really grateful that, when he'd began work on the map, he'd kept a pencil and paper in his pockets, ready to by used at a moments notice. So, as the endless stream of requests wore on, he noted them down, leaning against Toothless' neck, as they continued walking towards their house. That was the little system they'd gotten into, otherwise Hiccup could never get anywhere.

Finally, he got to his door, and, with some final shouted orders, he was free. He leaned back against the door, sighing with relief. All this work was really...well, hard work.

"Hiccup? Is that you son? I wasn't expecting you home so early?" The words came from the back of the house. It wasn't the former chief's big, strong voice that said them (although it used to be), it was a woman's voice. Much softer and gentler than Stoick's.  
"Yeah, Mom. It's me. I just got back from the scouting trip a little early." He explained, relishing the word "Mom" (he'd never get tired of using it).

Yeah, about the whole scouting trip thing... he wasn't, actually, supposed, to go racing with Jack. But wih the amount of work piling on his shoulders... he really needed those brief respites with the winter spirit. Of course, if people found out where he really was, they wouldn't be too happy. Luckily, Jack had an endless array of excuses to choose from (and, knowing him, Hiccup wasn't surprised). He was forever snaking his way out of helping the Guardians- it was never anything big, that really needed his help, otherwise he'd do it, but he never do the "w" word (as he'd now dubbed work) if he could help it. Hiccup didn't think the "w" word thing would ever catch on, but the way things were going with him, he'd probably start calling it that soon.

All of this passed through his mind, as he made his excuse to his mother. It suddenly occurred to him, he hadn't even told Jack about Valka. Sure, they'd only see each other two, or three, times since he'd found his long lost mother, but still. How could he have not told him about her? Then again, he hadn't even told Valka about his Guardian friend.

Said mother appeared round the corner, arms folded. Hiccup got the distinct feeling she didn't buy his story- and without Jack by his shoulder, whispering the perfect back up story, he was stuck.

Why did everything keep coming back to Jack? He just couldn't get the winter spirit out of his head. He just kept worrying, although he tried not to.

"Uh huh? So what were you really doing?" She pried. Uh oh. Hiccup suddenly didn't have a clue what to say, developed an intense interest in the floor all of a sudden. Did he continue backing up his original story? Did he admit he lied, and come up with a more believable one? Or, there was one last, frightening option... to tell the truth. He decided to stick to the original.  
"I told you, I was out on a..." He said, not in the most convincing tone. He gave up half way through. He never did well when talking under a parent's grilling gaze.

"Hiccup, I checked around the village. No one else left, and there's no such thing as a scouting party of one." She told him. He sighed- busted. Too late to go to option number two now- he'd just have to tell her the truth. It was going to be a long talk.

He pulled aside a chair, and sat in it. How could he convince her to believe in a three hundred year old, seventeen looking, flying, ice making, immortal kid? He never really realised how strange it sounded, until he listed it like that. Where did he even start?

She took the chair opposite him. Looking curious, even a little concerned, about what he would say next.  
"I was out with a friend." He stated, feeling slightly guilty at the admonition. "We were going to have a race." Valka relaxed, and smiled at this, while Hiccup looked at her in confusion.  
"That's a relief. I was beginning to think you'd just collapse from all this work you've been getting." She saw his confused expression, and added. "You need a break, now and then, Hiccup. You'd run yourself into the ground otherwise." He smiled in relief, glad she understood. He could've ended it there, left the talk about Jack for another day. But he'd already pledged himself to tell her today, and he wasn't going back on his choice.

How to begin, though, he wondered. Suddenly, she frowned in confusion.  
"But, who were you out with? All the riders have been here in Berk all morning." She questioned.  
"It wasn't someone from Berk." He said, slowly. Baby steps, he thought, its going to be a very strange thing to hear.  
"Heather?" She asked. He didn't even know she knew about her- probably Gobber told her.  
"No." He told her.  
"A dragon?" She guessed, her eyes lighting up with the word like they always did.  
"Nope, he's..." He hesitated, lost for words. How did he introduce Jack?

"His name's Jack Frost." He started, at least now he had a starting point to go from. But, what he didn't expect, was for his mother's eyes to widen at the name, and recognition, and remembrance, to flash across her face.  
"Jack!" She exclaimed.

Hiccup was stunned.  
"You know him?!" She nodded her head, excitably.  
"He often came by the nest every, when I was lonesome. He even helped the Alpha structure it." Hiccup remembered some of the ice in the old dragon nest was clear, not green, but it never occurred to him that it might have been Jack.  
"But, how could you see him?" He wondered.

He recalled how he himself had got to believe in him- he'd spent an uncanny amount of time reading when he was younger, and after he met Toothless, he started believing anything was possible. Dragons could be good- a flying, ice kid could bring about winter. Well, there was that, and the fact that he seemed to be a target for the immortal teen's pranks even before he could see him, and he figured something was behind it (afterwards, of course, he was pranked even more).

"I always noticed the little things about the nest, that couldn't have been the dragons... and after I met Cloudjumper, I promised myself I'd believe in anything. Never again think something could be impossible. Then a weeks later... I saw him." Hiccup couldn't help but notice how similar his' and her's stories were. He kept being struck by how similar they were, the more he got to know her.  
"He was probably the only thing that kept me sane in those long years on my own. Said, he, of all people, knew what it was like to be alone. He'd often keep me company, whenever he passed by- we never talked of each others pasts, much, but he always cheered me up, even just by being there every month or so."

Her eyes, unexpectedly, blinked away that faraway glaze they'd acquired.  
"Did you beat him?" She asked, eagerly.  
"What?" Hiccup asked, confused. He was still taking in that Jack had been speaking to his mother, the whole time he'd thought she was missing. She laughed, slightly.  
"You said you were racing him. Did you win? Me and Cloudjumper only managed it once. He made out like it was more, but, those times, he just let us win." Hiccup almost grinned at that- him and Toothless hadn't managed it once, yet (legitimately). It was hard to race the wind.

He almost grinned, but not quite. The mention of that morning had reminded him what happened. Valka saw his face darken.  
"What happened?" She asked. So he told her...

The sudden snowstorm that had appeared on the mountain top... Struggling through it to find his friend... The nearly brutal ice attack... and how he'd been missing afterwards.

She was silent for a while.  
"...Is he okay?" She muttered, half to herself. The question took Hiccup a little by surprise. This was Jack they were talking about! He could look after himself. Any danger that stood in his way, didn't stand a chance- Hiccup knew that from experience.  
"What do you mean?" He queried.  
"Well, he thinks you're dead... More than that, he thinks he's the one that did it..." She began. Cold dread began to stir in Hiccup, as the implications of what she was saying began to sink in. He tried to get some comfort from the situation.  
"But it isn't that bad?..."

Silence. It was, and they both knew it.  
"He can handle it, right?" He asked.  
"And how would you cope, if you killed Toothless?" She muttered. The black dragon had curled up in the corner, and lifted his head at the sound of his name.

Hiccup felt like he was trapped under the ice again- cold, stiff and struggling to breath. He wouldn't. He wouldn't cope, if he did that to someone he cared about... But, surely he didn't mean that much to Jack, did he? His heart sank, as he realised, he did. Jack had precious few people to care about in the world, and he was fiercely protective of every one of them. Hiccup remembered how he'd been when one of them had stopped believing in him... he'd been so distraught, it took the best part of a week to cheer him up again. The knowledge that he'd killed someone close to him... it would destroy him.

Desperately worried for his friend, he looked to his mother, seeking reassurance.  
"But, he'll be okay, though, right?!" He stressed. "He'll come back to Berk, right? He- he'll come back, he'll see that I'm alright, and then everything will be fine." He ranted, trying to convince himself more than anyone. Valka was staring pointedly at the table.  
"Maybe... but I'm not sure he'd return somewhere he associates, so strongly, with you." She pointed out. Hiccup realised, she was most likely right. When bad things happened- when he felt like he'd hurt someone- Jack ran. He ran, and he forever beat himself up about it. Like that blizzard he'd caused, a long time ago. Hiccup didn't see him for a month, and he was still bereaved by guilt when he did show up.

Still... they couldn't give up. They had to hope that he'd return- however unlikely it may seem.  
"We'll have to wait and see." He decided. "If there's still no sign of him by the end of the month, then... I'll think of something." He knew a month was a long time, but if Jack was ever going to face Berk again, it was going to be a long time before he did so.

As for what to do if he didn't come in that time, well... he'd have to decide that when, and if, the time came.

**Authors note: Hey guys- yeah I forgot to say in the last one but this story isn't over yet theres a good few chapters to go yet. so sorry if I confused anyone but its labelled as "complete" as the story itself is complete but I've just not posted it yet. anyway I hope you all enjoyed this update please let me know what you think it really means a lot ^^ that's all I can think to say now though so I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow^^ until then- BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 3 - A Month had Passed and nothing has happened.

He stared up at the sky. Silently willing a slim, bluish shape to appear on a gust of wind. Just like the several hundred other times he'd done this, he was met with silence, and empty skies.

He sighed, biting his lip. Today was it. One month had passed since that eventful day, and still no sign of him. Not a glimpse of unexpected ice or snow anywhere. Although they had been getting the ice, well... it was anything but Jack's.

The winter storms had been getting wilder, and harsher. It was getting harder to survive each one, and without the dragons, and their instant supply of warmth, they wouldn't have made it this long. He knew for a fact, though, these storms weren't because of Jack- well, sort of they were... but not directly. The storms he made himself, like the rage storm from last month, always centred round him. These wild storms had no eye. They were just pure, untamed chaos. Winter with no master. It wasn't Jack's fault, but at the same time his absense was what was causing them. Even just his presense kept the winds at bay. Without him to keep winter harmless the elements were raging uncontrolled at Berk.

Things weren't looking good. Hiccup couldn't even remember the storms ever being this bad. Had something happened to Jack? He dearly hoped not, he was worried enough about him as it was. Even if he hadn't pledged himself to do something in a months time he'd be taken action by now anyway. He needed to find him. Not only to know he was okay, but to get him to stop the storms. He was probably fine, he told himself so many times he lost count. He's just gone somewhere far away. But, how far? It's like he isn't even here? There was no restraint, whatsoever, on the heavy weather. He had to find him. But if he was that far away... beyond his map even, then... how did he search?

He had no idea what to do, where to even begin. There was one single thin lead he had. He could think of only one place that could offer any clues as to where he might have gone. He wasn't looking forwards to returning there, and he would most likely come back fruitless from his search, but if your looking for anything, you should always go back to where you last saw it.

He mounted Toothless, and flew him over to that dreaded mountain. Bits of his splintered ice cage, still scattered about the plateau, though they were now half buried in snow. He wandered round, not even sure what he was hoping to find. There probably wasn't even anything- what...?

He broke off from his trail of thought, as the metal hook of his foot caught something. He bent down to examine it, he brushed some chunks of semi frozen snow off. He felt like his blood had turned to ice, as he recognised it, moving a shaking hand along the twisted wood. This was Jack's staff. He never went anywhere without it- he couldn't go anywhere without it. He should still be here, but he wasn't. Unless he'd gotten off some other way. But, he couldn't have gotten far without it, so why was the weather acting as though he was miles away? How? What?

Something was wrong. Something was, oh so terribly, wrong. This been there the whole time?! A whole month! Anything could have happened to him! Why had he left it so long to do anything?! He should have come back sooner. He should have spotted this last time... He let the guilt pile on, hating all this not knowing. Where was he?! A light shining directly into his eye caught his attention. Making him squint, and look in the snow to his left. What was that?...

He reached out, and picked it up. It was small orb, no wider than his finger, and perfectly round in shape. It was transparent, and shone like a diamond. It would have been beautiful, except that it was cold... far colder than anything he'd ever felt before. It seemed to have some terrible aura about it. An oppressive air of sadness, that made your eyes dampen just by looking at it. Toothless came over, and sniffed at it curiously. Instantly, his ears drooped, as though sensing something terrible from it, backing away from it the grief surrounding it clearly affecting him too. He had no idea what it was, but it felt important. Despite being slightly unnerved by his dragon's reaction, and the thing itself, he slid into in his pocket. If there was any chance it might help him find his friend, he'd take it.

He returned his attention to the staff, taking in what it could possibly mean for his friend... It could only be something bad. He tightened his hands around the ancient wood, stiffening his resolve. Whatever it took, he would find him. He had never felt so certain of anything.

How to do it...? He thought intently, his gaze straying across the ledge. Toothless was getting tired, or quite possible bored, by now, and yawned. Temporarily showing his pearly whites... Wait... teeth... The Tooth Fairy! The Guardians! They could help him! If anyone knows where Jack would be, it'll be the people who've known him for centuries.

He knew what to do. He climbed onto his Night Fury, and raced back to Berk, landing just outside Gobber's. It was getting dark out, he better hurry.

He looked around the forge for the big man, or, even better, what he was here for in the first place.  
"Ooooh, nasty." Hiccp finally caught sight of him with his head inside a dragon's open jaw. If it was anyone else but Gobber (or possibly Snotlout) Hiccup would have had a heart attack. But, since it was the dragon's head dental worker, he needn't worry. It was just all in a day's work for Gobber.

The younger Viking watched, as he appeared to be pulling at something. The Nightmare, who's mouth he was in, growling in protest.  
"Hold on, almost there... aha!" He exclaimed, as, with a jolt, he withdrew from the head. The red dragon now visibly more comfortable, with his bad tooth removed. Perfect, Hiccup thought. That was just what he was here for.  
"Now, then. Let me just go get that replacement." He hobbled off, Hiccup in pursuit.  
"Gobber!" He called, getting the older man's attention.  
"Ah, Hiccup. What can I do for you lad?" He offered.  
"I wonder if I could have that?" He asked, gesturing the tooth. Gobber shrugged, and handed it straight over.  
"Sure. Keep it. No use to me." He said, nonchalantly. Well, that was surprisingly easy. He was expecting to be questioned about what he needed it for. Then again, he'd asked for stranger, and he should never question Gobber's trust in his... ahem (Wow, he still couldn't accept his new position in his own head, well wasn't that just fabulous). Never mind that, he had a plan to put into action.

He went straight back to his house, briefly informing his mom of his plan, before diving straight into bed.

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, the tooth clutched tightly in his hand. If he was right, that should make things more difficult for the fairies, and then, hopefully, they'd send in the main woman herself.

He heard the buzzing of tiny wings, and kept himself still. Forcing his breath to be deep and even... A few seconds passed, and the buzzing zipped off. Hopefully, if he was lucky, she'd gone off to get her elder.

It looked like he'd had the first stroke of luck in a month, because, not a few minutes after the smaller fairy had left, the sound of much larger beating wings met his ears. He heard them move round towards where the tooth was. Gentle fingers touched his own, trying to carefully prise his grip from the fang. Quickly, he grabbed her hand, and held on tight to it.

Tooth gasped in horror. He stopped feigning sleep, and sat up, she was looking terrified and horrorstruck, as she struggled, attempting to pull her hand from his grasp.  
"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm a friend of Jack's." He told her. He'd practised this several times in his head. He knew she'd freak, and that, hopefully, the mention of her friend would calm her down, or at least stop her from flying off too soon. She stopped at his words, and looked at him, confused.  
"Jack?" She muttered, suspicious but also curious.  
"Yeah. Jack Frost- looks about seventeen, white hair and loves pulling pranks." He backed himself up. Now she knew he wasn't just lying. He let go, trusting she wouldn't leave the instant he did so. She didn't. She just hovered there. Her eyes moved to the black dragon snoring on his slab, to the horned helmet hanging from his bedpost, and she relaxed.  
"You must be Hiccup, right? He told us about you." She smiled. Hiccup was slightly unnerved by the fact that his friend just went chatting about him to Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, but he brushed that aside.

"Look, I need your help. I need Jack. Do you know where I can find him?" He asked, holding his breath for a positive answer. Her eyes fell.  
"I wish I did. He's been missing for about a month now. We've been looking for him for weeks." She was clearly as worried as Hiccup was about the winter spirit, and she didn't know what had happened that day. He felt himself panicking slightly. If four supernatural beings couldn't find his friend after weeks of searching, what chance did he have?  
"Bunny says he's just got lost in Antarctica or something, but I'm not so sure." She said, concerned. If she didn't know about what had happened, and he was the last person to see him... He had to tell her what he knew, maybe it would help them find Jack.

"He hasn't got lost." Hiccup murmured. She looked at him.  
"How do you know?" She queried, eyes narrowed. He sighed, where to begin with this mess? (He found himself asking that a lot). He decided to start with the, now bundled up, parcel beneath his bed. He pulled it out, and unwrapped it, to reveal Jack's staff.

She gasped, softly, holding her hands to her mouth.  
"But, that's his... how did you-?" She turned to him, serious, but not accusing. "What happened?" She asked.  
"That's what I called you for. I think- I hope- something I know can help us find him, but, can you get the others first?... I don't want to have to do this twice." He muttered. She bit her lip, looking more worried now than ever. He was pretty sure kids (especially at his age, when they couldn't really be considered kids) weren't allowed to call a meeting of the Guardians, but, under the circumstances, he hoped they might make an exception. She seemed to come to a decision, and nodded.  
"Wait here." She told him, as she zipped off out the window. Hiccup lost sight of her in seconds.

He held onto his lost friend's staff. He hoped he was okay, wherever he was. With luck, he'd find out where that was soon enough... He just had to be patient.

Before long his patience was spent. He started pacing the floor. What was taking so long?

Then, suddenly, the floor opened up, and swallowed him whole. Quite literally. One second he was there, the next, with a startled yelp, he was gone. Toothless, who'd woke at the yelp, looked over in alarm, and jumped past the bed. He sniffed, confused, at the spot Hiccup had last been, and pawed at purple flower that was now in his place.

**Authors note: Another chapter as promised ^^ I hope you guys are enjoying the story- let me know what you think:-D can't think of anything else to say other than next chapter is up tommorow and thank you soooooo much for reading ^^ BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 4 - Finding a Lead

"Whoooaaaa..." He cried, as he slid down what had to be the biggest dirt slide he'd ever been in- not that hed been in many dirt ones.

It sent his spirits soaring, reminding him of the unexpected ice chutes he'd slipped into, curtesy of a certain winter spirit- often with a big, black dragon skidding about behind him. He almost could have believed that this was one such slide, and Jack was the one behind it, grinning at Hiccup from his gust of wind as he zipped along wih him. Smiling, happy and well. But it wasn't Jack. He wasn't sliding on cold ice, just hard dirt. Still, the resemblance couldn't help but cheer him up. He was vaguely noting that he wasn't accompanied by his Night Fury, when a patch of daylight opened up.

He shot out of it at an angle, at top speed. He'd hoped to land on his feet, all dignified and impressive- his fake foot had other ideas. It instantly slid on the stone floor, and landed Hiccup in a heap on the floor.

"Ow." He muttered, as he pulled himself up. A strong arm grabbed his own, and helped him haul himself to his feet.  
"Sorry about that, mate. But it was the quickest way. Besides, North would've sent the yetis with a sack and a magic portal otherwise." The man speaking checked him over, as Hiccup tried not to stare, because he wasn't exactly a man.

He'd seen Tooth, and heard about the Easter Bunny from Jack, but nothing quite prepared him for the size of the rabbit. Perhaps it was just his ears making him seem extra freakishly big, but... Well, he knew he was big, but he didn't know he was that big. He'd seen dragons the size of mountains, sure, but it was weird, seeing a rabbit this big.

Apparently, the bunny caught him looking.  
"Yeah, I'm a giant talking rabbit. Get over it. You're gonna be seeing Santa Claus and the Sandman before today's up." He half muttered the last bit to himself, as he walked off. Hiccup realising, after a good few seconds, he should be following, and hurried to catch up.

He struggled to keep up with the Easter Bunny- not just because of his larger stride, and occasional hops, but because he kept stopping to admire his surroundings.

First thing: it was huge! He'd never seen such a big building- you could probably fit the entire of Berk in here, he thought. This room alone would fit the great hall in no problem.

Second thing: the workers. They passed several of the working... um... well, he wasn't quite sure what they were. Hold on, the rabbit said something about some things coming with a sack and portal? What was it... yetis? If that's what they were, he was glad he took the dirt slide. Although, actually they didn't seem overly ferocious. In fact, the more he watched the just seemed like big, hairy people (why did they suddenly resemble the Vikings of Berk).

Third thing: the machinery. The things these... these yetis were making... the skill and workmanship involved! Having worked as a blacksmith's apprentice Hiccup could appreciate the scale and complexity of the operation here. The whole place was bustling although some of them seemed to be lazing about a bit. Something told him this wasn't half of what this place could produce when in full swing. The inventor in him was going nuts! So many gears, and tools, and moving parts, and metal, and wood, and things he had no idea what they were- but they looked cool.

He was so busy gawping, he didn't even realised they'd stopped, until he bumped into the Easter bunny, who smirked, good-naturedly, as he stumbled some kind of wordless apology (he had such a way with words, when his mind was blown like this). He reached past him, to pull shut some kind of door. What was that for, Hiccup wondered. Suddenly, the ground jolted, and they were moving upwards. Wow, incredible! Hiccup thought, the inventor going beserk all over again, analysing the gears, and pulley systems. He had to make one of these back on Berk- not that they needed it with the dragons, but that didn't matter he wanted one anyway.

Looking out from it, as they rose, he saw many many more fascinating things in the room they were leaving. Whirring, and buzzing machinery, the endless, though somewhat relaxed work. This place was amazing.  
"Where am I?" He wondered, aloud.  
"North Pole." The rabbit answered.  
"The north what?" He responded. What was he going on about?  
"Oh, right. World's still flat for you guys. Well, just think of it as Santa's workshop." Wait, what was that about the world being flat? Never mind- he was in Santa's workshop! This was insane, in the best possible way! But it explained why things weren't as manic, as they probably should be, down there. Snoggletog had just passed, there was another year before the next one.

The thing came to a grinding halt, and the Easter Bunny kicked the door open, hopping off to join the other strange people in the room. But Hiccup could wonder at them later, right now he was fixated on the big, round, blue and green sphere in the centre of the room.

Thousands of tiny lights twinkled on its surface. What was it for? It felt like it was something big and important, but he didn't know how it was important. Still, it looked pretty amazing.  
"Ah, Hiccup!" The young Viking started, as he heard his name being called by a big guy, with a big beard. The older man saw the look on his face, and smiled. "You like the globe, no?" He said. Hiccup vaguely wondered why he was talking like that, and what a globe was, but nodded in response. Taken in by the golden lights... there were so many... and there was something about them that was just... mesmerising.

North grinned, he wouldn't ever tire of seeing that look on a child's face. Hiccup wasn't so much of a child anymore, but neither was he a grown up yet. Besides, with the extra duties placed on his shoulders, and his friendship with the youngest Guardian they kept an eye on him. Actually, the Guardians made sure to keep an eye on every child until they were firmly standing on their own two feet- or one in Hiccup's case. But, Hiccup was struggling under his workload, and the responsibilities thrust upon him (not that he would never admit it), and this meant that it was still down to them to keep him safe. All of this passed through North's mind, as he watched the young man gazing at the globe. He could watch that look of wonder all day, but sadly he couldn't.

He felt a tugging on his trouser leg, and looked down to see Sandy giving him an important look. A snowflake appeared above his head, alongside a question mark. He was right. They needed to know what had happened to their youngest member. If it was anything like his belly was telling him, it wasn't good.

Still, it would be rude to just barge in with the question, so he began with a bit of simple, small talk.  
"You got here okay?" He asked, politely.  
"Yeah... I travelled by dirt slide, that was weird." Hiccup answered, finally looking away from the lights. North took this the wrong way.  
"Agh, Bunny! I told you he wouldn't like the tunnels. We should have gone with my way!" He told him.  
"Mate, your way is terrible." The rabbit contradicted.  
"Jack loved it." North reminded him, folding his arms, smugly. Hiccup noted the naughty and nice tattoos on them, as he thought- seriously?! Jack liked getting tossed places, through portals in a sack?! Bunny (as Santa-or North- had called him) put a paw on his head.  
"You really need on learn about sarcasm." He muttered. Oh, that explains it.

"Ahem." Both North and Bunny stopped, as Tooth cleared her throat. Sandy put down the elf he'd been about to rattle (Tooth had beaten him to it), and nudged it aside, hoping no one had noticed. "The point is, he's here now. And he's here, because he thinks he knows something about what happened to Jack." He stated, getting straight to the heart of the problem.

All four Guardians turned to the twenty year old, who suddenly seemed a lot older as the reason he was here weighed back down on his shoulders. He looked like he needed a place to sit, so Sandy made a golden armchair for him, which he gratefully took. Tooth flew to his side, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Just tell us what happened." She asked, kindly.

Hiccup sighed, as he recounted his tale to them. How the race warm up had turned to him almost getting frozen to death (he could tell they were also wondering what had really happened in that blizzard). By the time he finished, Tooth had her hands cupped round her mouth, as North and Bunny shared a dark, sad look.

"He thought he killed..." Tooth said from behind her hands, unable to finish.  
"Yeah, but that's not all... I went back this morning, and that's when I found this." He said, holding out the staff he hadn't even realised he'd brought with him until now. "It was lying in the snow, like it had been there ever since that day." The all looked, somewhat mournfully, at the only thing they had left of their missing friend.

North had a hand resting on his chin, thoughtfully.  
"Well... I think we all know what happened, mate." Bunny said, quietly. North nodded.  
"The fact that winter hurts people, has always upset him. He feels like its his fault... For something like that to happen... It is no wonder he left his staff behind. It's like if you stabbed a friend with a sword. You'd throw it away, and never want to use it again." Hiccup had never thought of it like that. The way they were talking about the staff, as though it was a weapon... It was just a piece of wood, right? Then again, he'd seen first hand what it could do...

North continued talking.  
"If Jack thinks he'd killed a close friend, more than that, a child, that he swore to protect... He'd shut himself away. Lock himself up somewhere where it couldn't happen again. No wonder he has vanished. I doubt we'd have heard from him again, if we'd have carried on waiting. We have to find him."

Only then, did the scale of what had happened to his friend sunk in. Sure hed guessed at what he might have been feeling, dreaded that he might feel upset and guilty, but it was far more extreme than that. He'd self judged himself with murder, sentenced himself, and put himself away for it. Judge, jury, enforcer and prisoner. Hiccup knew it wasn't anyone's fault (or if it was, it was whoever else was in that snowstorm with him) but Jack didnt think that at all. He thought it was all because of him and Hiccup couldn't help but worry.

As sorrow washed over him, he found himself reaching into his pocket. Absentmindedly turning something over and over in his hand. The frozen droplet. He stopped turning it and stared at it, the grief surrounding it stronger now than ever. Tooth noticed it.  
"What is that, Hiccup?" She asked.  
"I don't know." He replied, honestly, feeling as though it was leeching all the joy out of the world.  
"I found it at the same time I found his staff." He explained. He saw a greyish, furry paw reach towards it, and let him take it. Bunny held it up to the light, inspecting it. Then moved it to his nose, and gave it a careful sniff. His eyes widened, slightly, in realisation, and his ears dropped flat against the back of his head.

This was bad. Just from the look on his face, they could tell... This thing was not good.

"Poor kid." He muttered, almost to himself.  
"Bunny? What is it?" Tooth asked. The others couldn't bring themselves to voice the question, and even now they were terrified of the answer.  
"You really want to know?" He said, unable to look up and meet the eyes of any of them. His head, if possible, dropped even lower, as he whispered, his voice impossibly soft.

"It's a tear."

The world ceased to exist for a moment, to Hiccup. A tear. Jack had cried. The grief he felt from that tear was the same grief that his friend must be feeling... and that was only a small part of it. How was he coping that feeling of such complete and utter despair?

A sudden horrible thought occurred to him. What if he wasn't coping? He wouldn't put it past him to do something drastic. Possibilities he didn't even dare to consider flooded his mind. Was he beating himself up mentally? Was he going beyond mental and making it physical? Was he going further than that? He refused to even think the word, but idea remained.

He found himself clinging to the desperate hope that he was alright.  
"We have to find him." He didn't even realise he'd spoken out loud, until the others replied to him.  
"But where could he be?" Tooth thought. An exclamation mark appeared above Sandy's head, followed by a snowflake, and what he guessed to be a snow covered valley, with thick forests? It was hard to tell from the sand.

North's eyes widened, but apparently he was the only other one who got it.  
"His hidden valley." He realised. The others turned to him, confused. What? "A few decades ago, I showed him how to make a place of his own like the pole, or the warren... And he made that. This kind of, snowy, forest filled valley. He never really spent much time in it, that I know of, but, I think he often went in there as refuge. When things got too much, or he wanted some time to himself." He explained. Sandy nodded, confirming the last part. Being the second biggest field worker (next to Jack himself) he knew the winter spirit's habits better than anyone.

"If there was anywhere he'd go where he would wanted to be alone, then it would be there." Bunny concluded.  
"But, how do we go in?" Tooth added in. "You can only really enter places like that if the maker wants you too. Especially if they've got it on lockdown, like Jack surely has."  
"I don't know, Tooth. But we have to try" North said, wearily.

Despite all the bad news, Hiccup felt strangely optimistic. They had, effectively, found him. They knew where he was! Sure, it might be a bit difficult to get in, but it was a start! They had a lead. They had something to go off. They would find him.

Hold on, Jack. He thought... were coming for you.

**Authors note: hey just posting this quick so I can't say much really almost forgot to post this (whoops hehe) but here it is^^ hope you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you think I love hearing from you guys anyway next update is tommorow as always^^ see you then Bye!.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 5 - Pray and Hope for the Best

"Are you sure this is going to work, North?" The words came from Tooth. The Guardians and Hiccup were all stood in the arctic tundra, just outside the pole (turns out the place was actually twice as big as it looked from inside). A towering mountain face loomed in front of them, and they were hoping that it would take them to their friend.

Tooth was the first to voice the doubts they were all secretly thinking. If someone like Jack didn't want to be found, could you ever find them?

"I do not know, Tooth." He replied, as he bend down to collect a light handful of snow, his voice different from its usual jolly self. "But we have to try." He finished. Hiccup held his breath. This had to work, if it didn't their efforts to help their friend would be stopped at the first hurdle.

North blew out, slowly, on the flakes in his hand. They glowed slightly with a blue light- the same one, Hiccup remembered, that would light up his staff at a single touch (said staff was back at the pole- the last thing they wanted to do was scare him off with it- they just wanted to talk). Hiccup knew that it wasn't just Jack's well being depending on this (although that was his biggest reason for doing it), but the entire of Berk, as well. If he couldn't find Jack, and bring him back, this winter would destroy them all. He couldn't let that happen. First things first, though. They had to get in to the place.

He waited with baited breath, as the snowflakes landed on the rock face. A whole new land opened up inside it, but before he could see more than a blur of white, something huge leapt out.

A giant ice wolf. Literally, the whole thing- pelt, snout, paws- was made out of ice. Claws and teeth included- honed to a razor sharp edge, Hiccup knew would have no trouble cutting through most things (like people).

It's jaws hung open, lip raised in a terrifying snarl, revealing each and every one of its crystal daggers. It wasn't alone. A swift frozen eagle, or something, followed behind it. Dive bombing them with its razor sharp talons. A serpent with thumb length needles in its jaws lunging at them... and finally, Hiccup gasped, a dragon. It looked like a cross between a Night Fury and a Monstrous Nightmare- combining the speed and skill of Toothless with the deadly arsenal of  
Hookfang.

The ice creatures launched themselves at the Guardian's. They appeared in a heartbeat, and attacked with the merciless savagery of a cornered animal. Hiccup scrambled away from the portal, as several more icy beasts came through, but he couldn't make them out through the chaos that ensued. Swords swinging, claws slashing, fangs flashing, blurs of movement everywhere. Battle cries of the Guardians, mixed with shouts of pain from the same.

Suddenly, amidst the madness, Hiccup found himself confronted with the wolf. He froze, waiting for the frenzied attack... It didn't come. The creature fixed him with a cool stare... A long second passed, and it made no move to jump him.

A silver blur snapped his attention away from the wolf. The falcon (for he'd decided it was too slim to be an eagle) whipped past, banking straight for the snowflakes that made up the portal.  
"Noo!" Hiccup yelled, as he realised the bird of prey's intention too late. It slashed the flakes with its talons.

The effect was instantaneous. The doorway in the side of the valley disappeared, and as quickly as the beasts had appeared, they vanished.

The Guardians stood (or hovered as was sometimes the case), panting and shell shocked from what had just happened.  
"What the hell was that?" Hiccup heard Bunny shout furiously.  
"That, my friend..." North replied, the mad light of battle dying in his eyes. "...Would be the guards."

Hiccup sat, motionless, as the wind blew about him. The Guardians argued round him, checking their injuries to make sure none were too severe, wondering what to do next. Hiccup heard none of it. His eyes were fixed on the place where the portal had been. Dark thoughts racing in his head.

What had happened just then? Had Jack done that? Obviously he made them to keep out unwanted guests, but why were they so savage?! What had become of his friend in there? Had he believed himself to be monster so much he's become one? Was he so scared that he went completely mad when creating those things? Did he have any control over them? If he didn't that wasn't good. If he did, why did they attack them so vicously? Did he want the creatures to do that? A sudden horrible thought occurred to him (he was getting them far too much). What if it was deliberate... what if Jack meant for the creatures to be that savage? What if he really is dangerous?

Little discarded doubts, that he never paid any attention to, began to circle in his mind. The snowstorm and the ice that almost killed him... That wasn't exactly soft and sweet, was it; and then... there was winter itself. He'd seen people with hypothermia. Some Vikings lost body parts to frostbite. People had died out in the cold. Winter wasn't the safest of seasons, in fact, it was probably the most dangerous. Would it not make sense that a spirit who controlled the season would be dangerous as well?

A week ago, he would have said "no way" but now, after seeing those animals... he wasn't so sure.

For one terrible second, a suggestion appeared in his turmulteous mind, and he actually considered it. What if they just left him there?... That death attempt on him and Toothless... it was only a matter of time before something like that happened again. How many people had not been as lucky as him... and who would be next? Should Jack stay there? Where he wasn't a danger to anyone?

But, then, a mental image of that wolf appeared... staring, calmly, at him. Not savage, not dangerous... just standing there.

Several more things clicked into place. The wounds on the Guardians- not one of them were big enough to be considered even slightly dangerous. They didn't pose any health risk at all. That wasn't some act of savagery on the offence, it was an act of defence, in fear... and the way the animals had attacked... he remembered his earlier thought: "like a cornered animal". That was it! Jack was scared. He was hiding. Someone, or something, else must be trying to get to him, that had forced him to such extreme measures... and Hiccup could bet it wasn't friendly.

His mind went back to the snowstorm a month ago... something had caused Jack to make that... something made him lash out at Hiccup... and now, he was sure, that same something was what he was trying to keep out now. So how did he get in?

He thought deeply about it. Mulling over ideas, and bits of thoughts, things that the Guardians had said, that might help him. "You can only really enter places like that if the maker wants you to"... "he thinks he killed...".

An answer presented itself to him. He had no idea if it would work, or it he was about to risk death by ice without the dragon to save him.

He scooped up a handful of snow.

This was stupid! It wouldn't work. Jack thinks he's dead, he's not going to be on the "allowed entry" list- he's not going to be on any list, but the dead one! His mind told him to give up, put the snow down. But, almost without him bidding himself to- as though his body was working for itself- he held out his palm, and blew out a bunch of glowing, blue snowflakes. They drifted across the air.

Hiccup's heart was thumping, as he remembered what had happened last time. He had a few seconds to get out the way, before a massive ice beast pounced on him. The creatures were going to be loosed on the Guardians, unexpected, and with their backs turned.

Some of the snowflakes froze into place on the wall...

"No, stop!"  
"Hiccup!"  
He heard the voices, as the Guardians rushed forwards.

The last snowflake fixed itself into position.

The Guardians were too far away to save him.

The white landscape appeared in the archway.

He held his breath...

Nothing.

A slight chill, even colder than the air surrounding them right now, drifted out of the quiet passage. Hiccup blinked, he hadn't expected it to work?! He was being let in!

"But... how?" He muttered, amazed and shocked at his success. The Guardians were likewise stunned, until Bunny realised what had happened.  
"Hope mate." He said with a knowing, but soft, smile. "Leaves you wishing for impossible things, even when you think it's just that." Hiccup turned back to the portal, not one of his "guards" were in sight. Thank Thor and Loki and Odin and everyone else, Jack still had hope. Impossible hope, maybe, but it was allowing him to save his friend never the less.

He took a deep breath. What would he find in that wintery ice land? What state would his friend be in? He could only pray, and hope for the best.

He strode forwards. He was going to find his friend.

Shortly after he walked through the archway, the Guardians followed. Nothing appeared to challenge them.

So relieved and amazed by this, not one of them notice a shadow creeping into the sanctuary with them. A shadow that appeared to no one, but one man. The very person Jack had set up so many security measures to keep out.

Pitch had broken into his sanctuary.


	6. Chapter 6

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 6 - Winter Wonderland

**Authors note: hey guys just a quick note to say thank you soooooo much to daylightdove and her brother- their amazing story inspired this one (go check it out if you want it's really cool) so yeah big thanks to them for being so awesome and not getting mad for me posting a similar story I'm sorry I didn't credit the original before but I lost the story and couldn't find it hehe **

**anyways hope you enjoy this chapter next one posting tommorow ^^ when will we get back to Jack? You'll have to wait to find out mwahaha but seriously thanks so much for all the support and feedback I've been getting please keep it coming it cheers me up so much^^ **

**ps yeah ill be posting my notes up at the top from now on its easier that's all hope you enjoy the chapter :-D**

The scene that met his eyes was just break taking. He'd been so caught up in the dangers and destruction of winter, he'd forgotten how beautiful it could be.

Soft, unbroken snow covering the ground as far as the eye could see. It was so beautiful, he almost didn't want to move to step in it. All the white should have blinded him, but somehow it didn't, it was just... gentle, and beautiful. The thick, untouched blanket curved over the peaks of towering hills, making them seem soft and gentle as the snow itself. It was through one of these hills they entered the valley, for it was definately a valley, the hills spread out in a giant circle of land- like the cove back home, but many times bigger.

Despite their size, though, the huge hills didnt seem like a barrier, pressing in on all sides, they seemed like... a place to hide. It was weird, perhaps, but its like... they were sheltering, and protecting them. They seemed to almost give a silent message of comfort, safety, and refuge. He had no idea what was on the other side of those hills (maybe nothing), but there was so much beauty in the valley itself, he didn't care.

The most part, it was filled with a large, white forest. Filling the land with uncountable trunks, that reached, calmly, up into the air. Branches dusted in a little snow, and completely covered, from root to tip, in frost. The pristine, miniscule crystals glittering a little, in the gentle light that seemed to come from all around- a soft glow that seemed to come from the snow and frost itself. Thousands of the crystals lining just one branch.

Beyond the forest was a large, round lake, the flat surface frozen. So flat, so perfect... untouched by any footprints that might mar the shimmering, reflective surface. Even from this distance, he saw the reflection of the Furymare (as he'd dubbed the Hookfang/Toothless cross) as it soared across the sky.

All in all the place was just... awe inspiring. Who knew Jack could create something so beautiful...

"It almost makes up for the cold." Bunny muttered, somewhat amazed, somewhat grumpy, thinking no one had heard. Actually, Hiccup noticed... that was strange... It was cold, but... well, it was weird, but, although he could feel the cold blowing against his skin, with that slight energy it brought... It didn't feel uncomfortable.

No matter that it must be far below freezing... it just didn't bother him. It was as if the cold knew it was cold, and was trying its best not to hurt him, although it couldn't help the way it was. He could feel it... but it didn't bother him. He wondered if this was what it felt like for Jack- to feel the buzz of the cold, but not the discomfort it normally brung...

The Guardians started forwards, bringing him back to their present situation.  
"Come on, we need to find Jack." North began, big heavy boots wading through the snow, as Bunny tried to find a way to stop him getting cold feet. Tooth and Sandy just hovered above it, admiring the place their youngest member had created.

Hiccup frowned- this wasn't what he wanted to happen. He'd come for the Guardian's help, yeah. But, he had a feeling Jack would just run if he saw them coming. Plus, it was him he thought was dead... so it was him who needed to fix this.

"This way." North called out, forging a path ahead. Bunny trod in his footprints, hands tucked under his arms, unimpressed by the cold- he was used to far more warmer climates than North and the young Viking.  
"Wait." Hiccup stopped them. They turned to him, confused. "We should split up." He said, thinking of no other alternative to get away from them, so he could go and find Jack himself, without arousing suspicion.  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, mate." Bunny protested.  
"Look, this is place is huge, and Jack could be anywhere. If we split up, we stand the best chance of finding him." He said- he didn't tell them about the shape he'd seen in the forest, that he felt sure wasn't a tree or an ice creature.

They still looked unconvinced.  
"We need to stick together, if something happens-" North began.  
"What's going to happen here?" Hiccup questioned. "He's made this place, so that its perfectly safe." He told them.  
"Have you forgotten what happened when we tried to get in?" Bunny reminded him.  
"But we're in here, now. You said they were guards, right? So now we're inside, they shouldn't bother us." He explained, somehow confident in what he was saying.  
"And what's to stop them from kicking us out, if they decide were unwanted here." Bunny pointed out.  
"I got us in." Hiccup said. "They won't send me out again."  
"That's exactly why you should stay here, with us." Bunny said, reminded of a similar argument to get a stubborn kid to stay put- that had ended in disaster, and he didn't like the déjà vu.

Hiccup was running out of arguments. He caught Tooth's eye, and silently pleaded with her. She understood. This was something the between the boys. They had to sort it out themselves, and they needed some time alone.

"Hiccup's right." She told the others."If we all move together, he'll hear us coming a mile off, and we won't get anywhere near him. It's the quickest way to do it." Hiccup smiled at her, gratefully. Bunny bit his lip- he had noticed how much of a noise they'd been making, and this place was big. He sighed, conceding defeat.  
"Alright, let's spread out." He decided.

North took up the mantle of leader (having stood in the background too long).  
"Right. Tooth and Bunny, you can work your way round to the left. Sandy and I will go to the right. Hiccup..." He hesitated, as he realised he hadn't figured out how the Viking would fit into his plan.  
"Its fine. I'll think of something." He reasured him.  
"Alright, then. Let's go find Jack!" He announced, clasping his hands together in his typically optimistic fashion.

The Guardians made their way into the forest. But, just before Hiccup joined them. he noticed the Sandman was looking at him. He nodded at him in a reassuring way. "Good luck" Hiccup felt sure he saying... and he also thought he wasn't talking about the search. Something told him the golden man knew he had a decent idea of the winter spirit's wherabouts. Hiccup nodded back, then Sandy half walked, half drifted, off into a different part of the forest.

Hiccup fixed his eyes on the spot where he thought he'd seen the immortal. There was nothing there now. But he couldn't have gotten far. He was flightless without his staff. Hiccup strode forwards.

It was quite a long walk, and he found himself staring, once more, at the awe inspiring beauty of the valley. He found a smile spreading across his face, as he walked. There was something about this place... it just made him feel safe. It took away all the stress and worries of his new job. The gentle, kind cold liberating him from all his cares... He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time... and the innate sense of freedom it brought... he just felt content.

There was something magical about this place. The beauty, the atmosphere, just... magical. The frozen wildlife he spotted every now and then, only adding to the experience.

He saw a wolf, through the pines, at one point. It barely paid any attention to him, but now that it wasn't attacking, and he wasn't scared, Hiccup could appreciate the incredible detail on the animal. Every piece of fur, a thin piece of ice. Crystal blue eyes, curious and intelligent. He'd never got this good a look at any kind of wolf before... They really were beautiful.

He watched it for a moment, before it got bored and trotted off. He kept his eyes open after that, and noticed all manor of amazing creatures in the woods. Tiny little birds alighting in the treetops. An occasional peaceful dragon gliding overhead. Even a rabbit that foraged through the undergrowth. It hopped away as Hiccup passed by, but it didn't seem in any particular hurry. The creatures he saw close to him tended to be the smaller ones, then again, he guessed the larger ones would be on guard duty, patrolling the border for break in attempts.

He carried on walking, completely taken in by this secluded, untouched part of nature. He could live in this moment forever, wandering amongst the trees... But he reminded himself why he was here.

He had to find his friend. Not all winter was as gentle as this- and the harsh kind was bearing down, full force, on Berk. He carried on forwards.

He should be, round about... here. This was where he last saw him.

He just had to keep looking. He'd find him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 7 - Breaking and Healing

**Authors note: whoops almost forgot to post this hehe sorry ^^ anyways so we finally find out what happened to our fave winter spirit in this one! ill just say a little mote before I leave you to the story^^ just wanted to say thanks soo much for all the faves each one makes me so happy! So yeah thanks :-D please leave a review I absolutely love hearing what you guys think- next update tommorow! ^^ alright that's it - ENJOY!**

Jack wandered round, just like he had always been doing in the endless, unknown, stretch of time he'd been in here. It was peaceful, no doubt about it... but the silence only gave voice to the accusing voices in his head.

Your fault... Murderer... You betrayed him... Killer... Dead because of you... YOUR FAULT. He tried to ignore them, and block them out, but how do you escape the truth of your conscience? The guilt weighed down on him, nearly as heavily as it did when he first came here. He found himself eternally haunted by that day. The face of terror on his friend, as his death approached. A blast of ice sealing him in a stone, cold tomb.

He was saved from his thoughts by a gentle nudge from behind. One of the wolves he created pushing him gently with its snout. They always could tell when he was upset... and he was grateful for them.

He doubted he would have stayed sane if it weren't for them. This place was quiet, but it was anything but empty. He'd created a few hundred ice creatures, to keep him company- and, if he was being completely honest with himself, they also kept him from falling into a deep, dark depression. Though it was no more than he deserved, he didn't want to destroy this valley, as he had done so many other places.

He turned towards the snow wolf, gratefully, and crouched down to bury his head in its fur. It wasn't warm, but it was the simple comfort of its presense worked womders on his aching heart. The shards of ice that made up its fur didn't look soft, but they were beautifully smooth when stroked the right way... Although... there was one other reason for having the snow animals with him... He came across a reminder of this, as he stroked the wolf's fur.

He was running his fingers along the back of the wolf, when he hit an unexpected, jagged patch of broken ice. He tensed. Pitch. He'd attempted to break in again. Everyday now, the Boogeyman assaulted his sanctuary... and everyday, dozens of frost animals came to him, injured or broken. His sense of security faded. How long could he keep going like this? What if Pitch never gave up? He'd get through eventually? He could barely battle his own demons as it was- against the king of fear, he stood no chance.

The wolf gave him another gentle nudge, to rescue him from himself. He took a deep breath... He was getting worried over nothing. The guards had done a good job, holding him back. They'd blocked him at every attempt. Surely, he'd get bored, and stop wasting his power on him, eventually... He just had to hold out until then. Still, the number of injured protectors that came to find him each day was growing... and that worried him.

His hand rested on the slashed patch, where his loyal canine's icy pelt had been splintered. Going over that same spot again and again, letting the tingling sensation grow in his fingers; healing the broken ice... In barely any time, the ice crystals had grown back to their original length. He smiled at the result, he enjoyed these healing sessions. They made him think that maybe he wasn't just all evil, that he could do some good as well.

He needed his staff to fly, yes- but ice was a part of who he was. Frost was in his name, literally. He didn't need anything to help him summon a snowflake, or create an icicle, or a patch of frost. Big weather changes- no. Even a simple snowfall was beyond him now- but that was good (with no snow, there was no blizzards).

A falcon landed on his shoulder, some of its wing feathers snapped. He reached up a hand to it, smoothing the jagged broken edges of the feathers into new, smoother, ones. Soothing himself in the process. It was a similar story with the dragon. He healed that too. The serpent hadn't made it. It had been "dusted" as he called it. Still... he could work with dust...

He trailed a hand behind him in the snow. Beneath the arch of his fingers, a piece of solid ice formed. As his hand moved along, it trailed a long, scaly, reptilian body, until, eventually, he brought his hand up off the ground, raising the snake's body with it, and created its head. He looked at his work. Smiling softly at the simple miracle he had performed.

For a moment he was almost tempted to add an extra something special to it. Like the old Jack would have done- a star on its head, gaudy wings or humungous spikes on its back! A spark appeared in his eyes, as he considered it. Rekindling something of the light sense of fun, he once felt long ago. He levitated a handful of snow between his palms as he thought about it...

He wished he could have seen Hiccup's face as he made it- eyes full of that wide, wondrous sparkle that North loved so much.

His smile dropped, the snow vanished...

Hiccup...

The moment left, and his will abandoned him. He sank to the floor, his half-finished snake still staring, with hollow eyes, in front of him. He didn't want to do anything with it anymore... but he couldn't get the Viking boy out of his head. Closing his eyes in grief, he let the image of his friend suffuse his mind. Happy. Carefree... Hiccup...

He could barely gather the will to do it, but he raised his hand once more to the snake. With three, smooth movements, using his thumb and forefinger, he made a marking on its head. A tribute to the fallen Viking.

He remembered, when he'd seen it at the bottom of a page, in a book Hiccup was writing. Unable to read the inscription, he'd asked what it was: a Viking helmet on a pole, or a dragon eye with a tear hanging from it? Hiccup had grown somewhat withdrawn, but eventually replied that it was his mark.

Returning from the past, he looked at the finished helmet/eye- Hiccup's mark. A moment later, his eyes fell, ashamed to even look upon his friend's symbol, after what he'd done.

He slowly breathed over the serpent, to give it some life, and then it was complete. It bowed its head at him, and moved off. Perhaps the mark would make it a stronger guard. Like all the other ice creatures, it never left any marks in the snow. He watched it leave- they never really stayed long. They almost always immediately went on to border patrol, but he didn't mind- this time, though, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stay or go.

He turned, expecting to see another animal casualty. The clearing was empty.

What? That was it? Three small injuries, and a single dusting. That wasn't right. This couldn't have been Pitch- his last attack had seen thirty five guards injured, and seventeen dusted. He'd spent the whole day healing and replacing his protectors after that ambush. No, it couldn't have been him. It's almost as though... it was someone's first attempt at getting in, and they didn't know what to expect... His mind went back to the injury on the wolf- he had a suspicion it was a sword mark.

North. The Guardians. They were trying to break in too! How long could he hold off both them and Pitch?! Not only that, the Guardians wouldn't give up. Now that they'd seen his guards, they'd know something was up- if they didn't already. He desperately missed them, and longed for some company other than that he'd created, but he had to keep them out. He didn't want them to get hurt. Why did they have to make this so hard on him?! Why couldn't he just leave him alone?!

A sound, so alien it completely stunned him, reached his ears. The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow.

The ice creatures were silent even in the thickest of snow, so someone must be here? But... how? Who? The wolf had assured him that nothing had got past them in the break-in attempt, so how-.

He froze- not literally, although he might as well have been. There, walking through his wintery wonderland, was the boy he believed to be dead.

There, walking in the snow, was Hiccup.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 8 - Time Stopped

**Authors note: I'm SORRRRRRYYYYYYYY! I'm so sorry but fanfiction just wouldnt work yesterday- aparently the whole thing was down- so i couldnt update :-( but I will ipdate twice tommorow to make up for it ^^ why not today? well it had the most perfect ending and I just had to leave it like that- at least until tommorow thanks again for all your review please dont stop I really really love it when i get them^^ anyways like i just said double update tommorow but for now: adorable reunion ENGAGE.**

No... it couldn't be. It wasn't real- snap out of it! His mind was whirling, but his body was motionless. Hiccup?... But, he was dead- he'd killed him! He couldn't be here! The apparition turned... and finally spotted him. If he thought he was unable to move before, now he was rooted to the spot.

A gentle smile spread across the thing, that couldn't possibly be real,'s face. So lifelike... So Hiccup... He almost believed it was him. But he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. If this hope- this narrow lifeline- was denied him... he just, he wouldn't cope. He'd just snap.

He noticed his breath was quaking, and his eyes were getting damp. He didn't care. It wasn't... it couldn't be... It walked forwards, slowly. Jack's eyes were just taking in every inch of him. He couldn't get enough of the sight of him. Hiccup. Alive and- no! He was gone, he was... he was...

So tense he though he might break, he was forcing air into his numb, shocked lungs. His knees were weak to the point of buckling, but his legs refused to move. Silence, but the sound of his loud, terrified breath (terrified of his hope proving to be false)... and the gentle crunch of the snow, beneath the boot, and the metal leg. He was shaking all over, now. It, it- it couldn't... it was- no! How? Couldn't be- he... Hiccup? The boy was now stood right in front of him.

Slowly, jerkily, he lifted his hand up, pointing a single finger towards him. Desperate to know that the being in front of him was solid, real, and warm. But, he stopped, his hand shaking at chest height. He couldn't carry on- he was terrified. He just couldn't- daren't- continue.

He felt exactly as he had the first time he got a believer. Shocked. Disbelieving. Not sure what to do. Breath quick. Eyes damp. His hand was shaking even worse than the rest of him... It went still, as a slightly larger, much warmer one grasped it.

The world just stopped.

His breath caught in his throat. He... he was... he was... He gasped out a choked breath, and took another. Hiccup was.. he was alive. He was alive!

He wrung his hand, tightly. Digging his fingers in so hard, he thought he must be hurting him a little, but he couldn't stop himself. Fearing that if he let go, even for a second. He'd vanish. He needed to know that he was here... really, truly, actually, here.  
"Hey Jack." Hiccup spoke... Hiccup spoke... and that just did it even more. It had been so long since he heard a single word. That simple hello meant more to him, then, than almost anything.

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing would come out. His voice just wouldn't work. Hiccup smiled, that same crooked smile, that hadn't changed for five years... and pulled him close. It was completely brotherly, the comforting embrace... but in it... Jack felt whole again. He buried his head into his lost friend's shoulder. He didn't know how long Hiccup had been taller than him, but he was glad he could hide the tears that threatened to fall. He held him desperately close. He wasn't letting him go.

No way was anything going to happen to this boy, ever again. Not because of him. Not because of the dragons. Nothing. He wasn't dying again... He couldn't, he was just so alive! His breath and hands warm on his back- he even felt a faint pulse under his skin.

He eventually pulled back. Finally finding the words that had escaped him before.  
"H- how?" He whispered- not that he cared. It didn't really matter. All that mattered, was that he was here.  
"Toothless saved me." He explained. Jack made a silent note never to annoy the Night Fury again (he'd fail at this after a month or so, but he'd at least try). But, the words "saved me" sent the guilt of what he'd needed saving from crushing down on him, all over again.  
"Hic... I- I'm so... I'm so sorry. I-" He apologised, breaking, slightly, inside with the words.  
"Jack. It's fine." Hiccup interrupted. If those first words had broken him, these ones had healed him. He realised this was what he'd been longing for, all this time... Forgiveness. He was forgiven. The guilt no longer had such a strong hold on him, he longer felt so terrible.

He looked at Hiccup's face again... still not quite believing he was here...  
"Jack.." Hiccup's voice brought him back to the present. He was biting his lip- the way he did when he was unsure how to break some news.  
"You need to come back." He told him.

What? Back?! No, no, he couldn't go back. He wouldn't! He'd hurt people again. Not everyone got as lucky as Hiccup... He was still dangerous. That much hadn't changed, and it never would. Jack turned away from him, as though by doing so he could escape the idea.  
"No. I can't leave- people will get hurt... I'll get angry, again- and... and..." He muttered, trying to muddle his point across.  
"People are already getting hurt. More so, because you aren't there." Hiccup told him. He stopped, mind reeling at his words.  
"What?..." He whispered, looked back.  
"The winter storms are getting too strong. You need to come back, and stop them- they'll destroy Berk otherwise!" Hiccup pleaded. Jack tried to form words- conflicting emotions battling, back and forth, across his mind. How could he go back, but if Berk was in trouble... No, he couldn't- couldn't... He just couldn't.

Hiccup saw the defeated look on his face, and knew he'd failed.  
"You should go." He told him, turning away once more. Hiccup started forwards- "Just go!" He yelled, walking away as fast as his breaking heart would let him.

Hiccup was stunned. Jack was pushing him away..? After everything they'd been through?! He stared at his friend's retreating back. It hurt. It hurt that he'd just abandoned him like that. How could he?! Just toss him aside like that! Walk away, without a second glance! He'd failed. Jack wouldn't leave... Berk would slowly freeze from a cold, cold, winter. That too hurt, almost as much as the thought that Jack was just leaving him like that... The whole time he'd been worrying about how his friend was doing, but it seemed he didn't need him... Or did he?

Did Jack feel as bad as he did? For some reason, the question occurred to him. He'd only just found out Hiccup was alive after so long believing him to be his executioner... no, pushing him away couldn't have been easy. It must be tearing him apart! Yet, still he continued walking, though every step must be unbearable. But so long as he was safe, Hiccup realised, Jack didn't care what happened to himself. Pushing Hiccup away, to him, was the easiest way to do that. But Hiccup knew he wasn't in any danger- he wouldn't strike out at him ever again, because of what had happened.

He wasn't dangerous, and he was coming back to Berk. Hiccup wasn't leaving without him. He couldn't give up on his friend... For a moment, he'd almost had him convinced. At the prospect of saving Berk... He almost had him. He just had to make him realise he wasn't dangerous. Hiccup searched for the right words to say to the winter spirit, knowing they would be crucial.

"Winter is what kills people, Jack. You save them." Hiccup said. Jack stopped walking. Each step he'd been taking, had been cleaving his heart in two- he didn't want to be alone...

But suddenly it didn't feel so heavy.

What was Hiccup saying? That he wasn't the killer, he was... a hero?  
"Come back, Jack... Berk needs you." The Viking continued. Berk... How many times had the immortal stopped by that village... He knew every embarrassing baby story Gobber tried to forget; he'd seen Goathi grow up from little girl to elder; the idea of the place being destroyed... He couldn't let that happen. But still, doubts fluttered in his mind. Hiccup lowered his head  
"...I need you." He admitted.

Everything suddenly seemed lighter. His heart was soaring. He couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face. Hiccup needed him... Hiccup needed him! He repeated the thought again and again. How could he ever refuse that? An almost diminished spark reappeared in his eyes. The old, playful spirit of the immortal rekindling, from ashes to inferno- the irony of fire symbolism wasn't lost on the ice master, but that was exactly how he felt. He turned to Hiccup, feeling as though born again (for the third time, really). The trouble making grin, that was nearly permanently stamped on his face, back for business. He opened his mouth, ready to agree to go, when a dark chuckling interrupted him.

All happiness was instantly replaced with fear. The moment when an animal realises its been picked for the slaughter, and there's nothing it can do. Cheerfully minding its own business, when a predator appears.

No, no. It can't be.

He span round, looking for the source of the laughter. Nothing, but flickering shadows, to give a clue as to where he was. Hiccup was also searching the clearing- more confused than anything. His eyes widened. Hiccup. He couldn't let Pitch do anything to him. He backed towards him, intent on keeping him safe. Over his dead body that rat bag even touches him.

He tried to restrain his fear. He had to stay strong... for Hiccup's sake.

Hiccup saw his face, and knew this was bad. That mask of determination didn't fool him for a second. Jack was scared of this creature- whoever, or whatever, it was. He looked at his face again, and then somehow he knew. This was the thing that had sent him over the edge; that had scared him into that snowstorm; that had made him lash out at his friend; that had forced him to such drastic security measures... This was the reason for all the sufferings of the last month. This was bad.

Jack's head whipped round at every moving shadow. Pitch was toying with him. Trying to get him scared...well, he was succeeding. He was defenceless without his staff. Pitch had a neverending supply of darkness to forge weapons from- he had nothing... and that terrified him. He tried not to think about what fate his old adversary had in store for him.

Jack put up a strong front. Keeping his fear buried, though he knew all was lost. There was no escape from the shadows. Pitch had found him, and without a single defence. He was doom- no. He couldn't think like that. If he was doomed, then so was Hiccup- and that was something he refused to even consider.

Hiccup had to get out. He had to survive. Jack's own life didn't matter. He was already dead. He just had to protect that kid (he would never grow up in his eyes).

Hold on... protect... his protectors!

Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?! He silently called out for the snow creatures... Nothing, but the laughter, returned. Pitch had been here longer than he thought. He'd been taking out his guards, one by one. How could he have been so blind?! Only now did he realise, all the time he'd been chatting with Hiccup, the forest had slowly been growing quieter. How did he get in?!

The laughter sounded again, and the answer hit him, leaving him feeling hollow inside.

He turned to Hiccup, his horrorstruck look confirming his fears.  
"You let him in." He accused, stunned. He'd never felt so betrayed- Hiccup, who he'd gladly die for, had led his death straight to him. His one sanctuary, violated. Nowhere was safe for him now... and all because of Hiccup.

He was hit with guilt like a ton of bricks. No... This was his fault. All his fault! He'd come here to help his friend, and instead hed brought this upon him. (Who knew what this creature was planning- but if it was enough to scare Jack, that was plenty reason to be petrified). What had he done?

"It was an accident." He feebly whispered, but he knew that was no excuse... Except it was- to Jack, at least.

"It was an accident." How many times had he tried to console himself with those four words. The guilt of the attack on Hiccup had damaged him beyond belief. He couldn't let that same guilt eat away at Hiccup. He didn't deserve that.  
"It's okay." He told him. Wishing he could spare more words to reassure him but he was interrupted by a dark figure finally emerging out of the shadows.

Hiccup's look of shock and gratitude hardened as he caught sight of their assailer.  
"Ahhh... There you are, Jack. Anyone would think you didn't want me to visit." He said, smoothly but with a victorious glint in his eyes. This was what he wanted all along, Hiccup realised. The snowstorm was just a way to take away Jack's main weapon- his staff. All that pain and misery, needlessly inflicted on his friend. What kind of monster was this?! What could he hope to achieve, by doing all this to Jack?

He suddenly realised that Jack wasn't even the beginning of it. With the ice spirit gone, winter would get infinitely worse. Not just Berk would get destroyed- but nearly the whole world! He thought about the globe back in North's workshop... all of the lights snuffed out by the storm's cruel wind... No. He couldn't let that happen.

Jack had to get to get out. He had to survive. Hiccup's own life didn't matter. There were thousands more on the line.

"Leave him alone!" Hiccup shouted at the devil beast. Jack looked surprised- normally it was him protecting the Viking. But he didn't back down either.

Both of the boys were stood side by side, each one, subconsciously, trying to stand in front of the other.  
"So, this is your precious, little, Viking toy." Pitch grinned darkly. Hiccup stiffened- he was no one's plaything. Jack likewise stiffened- how dare he even speak about Hiccup, after what he'd made him do.

"I thank you for letting me in, boy. I doubt I could have done it without you." Fury blazed in both of them. This sick, twisted snake! Trying force the blame on someone else!  
"This is between you and me, Pitch." Jack growled, keeping his attention away from Hiccup.  
"Quite." The boogeyman replied, as undeterred as ever.  
"You'll have me to deal with first." Hiccup told him, bringing the spotlight back onto him.

Both boys were glaring, annoyed, at each other. He was trying to save their skin! Stop playing the hero, and get out already!

Neither of them moved.

Pitch looked quite amused at the exchange, and the mirror of both boys expressions. This could be fun, he realised.  
"So be it." He muttered. Pitch's response sent chills through the both of them. "Would you be willing to take a bullet for your friend?" He wondered, leaving the question open to both of them, before vanishing.

Jack was horrified. He knew Pitch took threats like that, and turned them into reality.

Hiccup turned to Jack. He didn't know what a bullet was, but it didn't look good.

They were both revolving round on the spot. The forest eerily silent... their breaths the loudest thing they could hear. Where was Pitch? What was-.

A slight hiss was the only warning they got.

"NOOO-"

One leapt forwards to protect the other.

Their cry echoed across the valley.

Cut short.

Time stopped.

The Guardians turned as they heard it, and raced towards the sound, fearing the worst. But they were going to be too late. Much too late.

Because, with a muted thump, he'd taken the bullet to his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 9 - Fight for his life

**Authors note: Hey^^ new update- I am both sorry and not sorry for that last cliffhanger so sorry(mwahaha) so we finally found out who it was... Dun dun dun but as you can probably guess from the ending of the last chapter this one isn't going to be all that sunshiny nothing that graphic really but I thought I'd warn you guys. Anyway I won't keep you any longer- on to the story^^ please leave a review I love hearing what you all think:-D LAST update tommorow0.0 ooh and on that bombshell that's all I've got to say so enjoy :-)**

A hiss of air, and a blur of motion. That was the only warning he got.

For the briefest of seconds, in the corner of his eye.  
"NOOOOO!" He heard the desperate shout, and stumbled, as he was shoved backwards. Somehow keeping his footing...

... despite his metal leg.

Then... he saw Jack jolt. His shout came to an abrupt end. Hiccup's heart stopped. He'd seen enough fighting on Berk, to know when something had gone terribly wrong.

Slowly... as though time had frozen... He watched, as his legs buckled... he fell back... crumpled to the floor... and lay motionless in the snow.

"Jack!" He couldn't stop the cry of shock and terror escaping him, as he dropped down next to him. What had happened?! A dark red spread from his chest, far too dark next to his pale skin. If he was stirring, he could barely tell. If he was conscious- it was a miracle. His body slowly turning from pale skin to chalk white.

So this was a bullet... a shaftless arrow point, buried deep into the heart of his friend. He should have known more! If he'd known what he was looking for, he could've taken it instead! It should be him lying there, not Jack! He'd been through too much- he didn't deserve this! Why?!

Fear for his friend was slowly consuming his every thought and movement- it seemed to be whispering to him, but he pushed that thought aside. His hands were shaking so badly, it took two attempts to grab hold of Jack's limp hand. He forced his fingers against his wrist. Did Jack even have a pulse normally?! He was a spirit, how does he know?! He felt one, but was that just his own pulse, throbbing with fear driven adrenaline? That was his own pulse! He needed some kind of life sign, from Jack! Not himself! He moved his ear towards his mouth... a slight death rattle was heard.

He thought the sound of a breath would have comforted him, but this just sent waves of horror flooding through him. It was terrifying!

He attempted to calm himself. He had to get help. He couldn't lose his head now. He had to focus on saving him. Panic later. But the one who shot the bullet had no intention of letting his fear fade that easily.

Hiccup should've gave his friend some kind of treatment- a bandage or something. He should've called for the Guardians- he should've dragged him out of the sanctuary, to where he could get some medical attention. But he didn't. He scrambled away from the dying spirit, as the Nightmare King approached him.

If anyone had been watching him they'd have turned their back on him for cowardice... if they'd seen what was going on in his head, they'd have ran like a coward themselves. But Hiccup wasn't running. Somehow he was standing his ground. Refusing to abandon his friend, in spite of the visions of horror invading his head.

Images of a slit eyed Night Fury. Blue flames rising from its throat, towards him. The mighty, fallen warrior- his last battle lost. Huge, orange flames threatening to envelope him... and more. Some of the visions hadn't even happened, but in the disturbed, warped reality of his nightmares... it was impossible to distinguish the two.

His mother trapped, the dark Alpha about to entomb her in ice. Drago raising a sword at his faithful, black dragon. The Red Death bearing down on Berk. Astrid faced with a feral Stormfly.

He couldn't stand it! They were just too much! But the worst was yet to come...Because now came the visions, that were happening right now.

Jack thought he'd felt pain before... he was wrong. You haven't felt pain until you've experienced the world wiping, soul destroying, endless, unbearable pain he was. All he was aware of, could think about, was pain.

An explosion a second, with every beat of his failing heart. He wished for it to end, but still he clung to consciousness. Like he was being forcibly anchored to the agony of his dying body, right until the last.

He thought he saw snow beside him, washed red with pain, but, then again... was it the pain that was staining the snow red?

The sharp crunch of breaking snow caught his lapsing attention, and a voice, broken and terrified, pleading...  
"Dad! Toothless... no, stop!... Mom!... Toothless... no..." He couldn't stand the sound of it. Hiccup... Hiccup was in danger! He had to help him!

He struggled valiantly, but vainly, to get up. Managing only a feeble stir, before pain stole his little remaining strength. He had he hated being so helpless! He couldn't save him... and that anguished thought hurt him more than the bullet... Hiccup... I'm so sorry. He thought...

"Jack..." His eyes, dull and blurred, snapped open, as he heard the voice. The cry was just as terrified as his previous shouts, but somehow more desperate.

Now he understood why the word "cry" had two different meanings... there was a shout which spoke of tears. It broke him inside.

"Jack." He hear him say again, Hiccup's voice shaking so badly, he could hardly even make out the name. He had do something. He couldn't give up! He was not letting Hiccup suffer! He would fight! He fight his failing body! He would fight the king of all nightmares! And it was a fight he would even contemplate losing.

The cries of the Viking boy giving him strength, he managed haul himself onto an elbow. No, it wasn't the pain staining the snow red, he realised, grimly. But he gritted his teeth, and battled on.

It felt like every inch of movement was ripping his cells apart. It was too much- but he didn't back down. Hiccup needed him... Hiccup needed him... Hiccup needed him!

Ooh... this was just precious. Pitch knew the young Guardian was conscious (though barely), as he could feel his fear for his little, twig legged buddy... and what a toy he was.

Such fears, such skeletons in his closet... Oh, watching him writhe and tremble like that...it was so satisfying... And when he started crying out "Help me, help me" in feeble little whimpers. Awww... it was music to his ears.

He wasn't running, though. He was both intrigued and amused at that. He wouldn't abandon the winter spirit... he supposed it was some kind of gallant gesture, but all the silly Viking was doing was fueling Frost's terror. Still, it took a special kind of courage to resist his nightmares- even to that minute degree. He was impressed- that meant he would hold out longer before he snapped.

Torturing the Viking was a bonus, and a pleasure, but Jack had been his main target all along. The fear the untamed winter storms would inspire would be legendary- maybe even enough to start a new dark age. But this puny Viking... now, he, was fun. Tormenting him with distorted versions of the present, and past. His fear was delicious... and his pleas that were falling on his dying friend's ears? Simply delightful.

The fear of a spirit was the greatest and rarest of all... and the fear for those you hold closest? Well that was the strongest, and best fear- he was sure Jackie boy would agree.

Poor, pathetic Guardian. Too weak to even help his own friend. He was almost disappointed really- the Viking had put up a better fight.

He expected more from the great Jack Frost.

The sights of Jack were impossible to bear. Lying dead. Crying out desperately for help- beaten with tears streaming down his face. The slow motion of him jolting and falling down again. The fact that the sequence of it made no sense meant nothing. Sense didn't matter in this twisted nightmare he was trapped in.

The pleading, broken winter spirit appeared once more. He was desperate to help, but couldn't do anything. That one was by far the worst. Seeing him in such a destroyed, beaten, desperate state... needing his help, reaching out for him... but being unable to do anything. It tore him in half... and then another vision, worse than all of the previous ones combined, assaulted him.

So vivid, and extreme, it was real in the world of nightmares.

Jack. Anger in his eyes. No mercy in his expression. Running towards him with a savage battle cry. Staff raised. Glowing with ice. This warped Jack had glowing, demonic eyes, and bared pointed teeth. His shout merged with that of a wild beast. Everything about him screamed untamed, merciless, unstoppable fury. Hiccup could no longer tell that this wasn't Jack. To him, he was really coming for him. He was really about to murder him- this time, for real.

A blast of ice searing through the air towards him. But, instead of the impact, reality returned.

The battle cry of the inhuman beast, turned into one of pain and fury. No longer a nightmarish scream that said "I will murder you." but a strained cry of pain that said "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Suddenly, Hiccup was back in the sanctuary... and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jack couldn't be fighting- he couldn't be even be standing!

Most men die instantly from an arrow to the heart- and while Jack wasn't most people- him running at Pitch in a methodless flurry of anger fueled fists...?! It, just wasn't possible! Even for an immortal!

Most of his blows did no decent damage, but he was relentless, and he managed to distract the Boogeyman enough to drag him away from Hiccup.

The twenty year old knew he should run. Take advantage of Jack's distraction to find the Guardians- or at least make sure one of them survived this situation. But he couldn't leave him like this!

He fumbled in his pocket for the one thing that might save his friend.

It shouldn't have been possible for him to be in even more pain, but he was. The agony that filled his every passing moment was an merciless, ceaseless foe that had no equal. But he fought it without hesitation. He didn't know how, he only knew pain- and that he had to continue regardless.

It was only a matter of time before Pitch gathered his bearings, but Jack was dead anyway. At least now his death would mean something. Hiccup would escape.

He had to constantly remind himself what he was fighting for, to give him strength.

Pitch would never have him! He wouldn't let anything happen to that boy! He didn't deserve any of this! Pitch was going to suffer for this! He wouldn't let anything hurt Hiccup! Not now! Not- a ragged cry of pain tore his throat.

His arm had been caught in mid swing, and forced into an unnatural position. Teetering on the edge of breaking point.

His pain level was off the scale! He could barely see straight, and still, in spite of everything, his beaten, tortured body refused to stop fighting. The path of escape through peaceful darkness wasn't open to him. He could only endure, and pray to escape through it soon.

Dark eyes bore down into him.  
"I've had enough of your interfering Frost." He couldn't even form thoughts through the haze of pain that surrounded his mind. "I'll be sure to take, very, good pleasure in-" He stopped in his furious threat, as something struck him. A flame wreathed sword, straight through the darkness of his heart.

For a second he stayed there. Shock etched across his face. Then, slowly, painstakingly, he melted into shadows.

Hiccup lowered the sword, breathing heavily. He knew he hadn't killed the Nightmare King, but he'd got rid of him for now.

Without Pitch's death grip on his arm, Jack fell limp to the ground. Where he lay still.

Eyes closed.

No... no, no, no!  
"Jack?!" He shook him, with desperate care- trying to wake him, but trying not to make his state any worse. No response. He couldn't be. No... Jack had always seemed so invincible... so full of life... seeing him like this... Oh gods, he couldn't be- he just couldn't!

A shrill sound of wingbeats, and a green blur materialised next to him.  
"Jack! What hap- Oh no... No... No..."

Next a grey figure entered the clearing. Stood at the side, and watching as tears slid down the fairy woman's face. His ears flattened to the back of his head.  
"No..." He murmured, as he caught sight of the motionless Guardian. Numb with shock, he stood there, feeling as frozen as the winter spirit himself.

North arrived soon after.  
"Jack!" He called out, racing over, to kneel beside him. The slender, cold hand vanishing completely in North's own, as he held it to his ear. He muttered some kind of relieved Russian prayer.  
"Still alive." He muttered. Bunny's ears pricked up. There was still hope for him!

"Sandy!" North called. The dreamsand master was at his side in an instant. Placing a hand over the open wound, he withdrew a small handful of golden sand that had once been the black bullet.

Bunny leapt into action, then. Picking him up off the floor.  
"We need to get him to the warren." He told the others. None of them argued. All kinds of plants and herbs grew in his underground lair- including healing ones... hopefully there was something in there that could save their youngest member.

The Guardians ran to the nearest mountain Bunny raced ahead, carrying the half dead spirit in one arm, as he double tapped the floor. An earthy tunnel opened up in the side of the mountain.

Hiccup made to follow, but Tooth stopped him at the entrance.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't come." She told him. She really did look genuinely sorry.  
"Wha- but!" Hiccup protested.  
"We'll let you know as soon as anything happens." She promised. Then she flew off into the tunnel. In a second, she was gone.

Hiccup would have followed them, permission or not, but the tunnel closed behind her. He ran to it anyway, beating an ineffectual fist against it. A loud crunching drew his attention.

He looked round as all around him the sanctuary was crumbling. The tree's branches were drooping. The lake groaned and splintered. A dull boom, as one of the mountains surrounding the valley cracked. The snow slowly shrank. His valley falling apart, as Jack Frost fought for his life.


	10. Chapter 10

It was an Accident RotG/Httyd fanfic  
Chapter 10 - Day Three

**Authors note: this is the last chapter people thank you sooooo much or all the favourites follows reviews especially and even just reading THANK YOU^^ now this series is finished I'll be posting a few oneshots for a few days then a little something different for my sisters birthday before I get beck to the regular stories hope you enjoy this last chapter I probably could have kept it going for longer but I figured I'd been mean enough and I couldn't really think of anything else to put in so yeah that's it for now expect a cute little oneshot tommorow (I can do cute I'm not all evil^^) again thank you all! :-D BYE!**

Hiccup sighed as he pulled on his leg. Toothless (poor, starved dragon that he is) had already gone downstairs for breakfast.

Day three. He thought to himself. Just like the past two days, it was one of the first things on his mind. How was Jack? Was he okay? He could only assume so as no one had been to tell him otherwise... but all the same, he wanted news. Was he still in danger? Was he stable? Had he been conscious at all? Had there been any lasting damage?

Just as always, the mental conversation met the same ending... he'd just have to wait.

He considered taking another tooth from Gobber's, but it'd only been two days. He was just being paranoid- they'd contact him soon enough. Jack was strong. He'd pull through. Maybe, if it reached five days he might contact them, just to make sure they hadn't forgotten him- and if he was lucky, maybe in a few weeks- maybe- he might be able to visit his friend. It was a long shot, but seeing Jack in any kind of state, other than the one he'd last seen him in, would be a relief.

He remembered the first day, when he'd returned from the falling apart valley. He'd been so worried, he'd spent the whole day ranting and pacing- terrified by the lack of news. His last sight of Jack haunting his sight. Eventually, his mom had made him see that the lack of news could only be a good thing, as it meant nothing bad must have happened... but he would have liked some confirmation- and still does now. Day two had been just delightful. Two days of work to catch up on- on top of the usual. He was still exhausted now, but with his mothers and Gobber's- even Astrid's- help, he was back on top of it. Thank Thor he wouldn't have to go through another day like that one.

He lifted himself off the bed (he'd waste enough time with all these pointless thoughts for now), and went downstairs. Toothless was annoying Cloudjumper. His mother had set his breakfast at the table, and was eating hers.

She was a very under practised cook, but it was only a fish sandwich (sounds weird, but its not that bad). They'd bought the bread from the local baker, and Cloudjumper had cooked the fish, so it was was cooked well. It'd do for the morning until Gobber cooked them something proper in the afternoon.

He sat down, and took a bite, suddenly transported to when he'd got back after that eventful day.

His mother had seen how worn out, physically and emotionally, he was and sat him down at this very table. He'd had a good long rant about the unfairness of the whole thing, and explained to her what had happened. By the end of it, she was stroking Cloudjumper's head for comfort. Distressed about what had become of her friend- he'd almost forgotten how close she was to Jack. But she stayed strong for him... and they'd got each other through it. The nightmares had been the hardest to speak about, but they were also why he'd needed her comfort the most. They'd torn open the, still healing, memories of Drago's invasion of the nest and Berk. It had not been an easy experience. He'll admit it took both her and Toothless to calm him down. He'd had a bit of a tantrum, if he was being completely honest- such as he hasn't had for at least ten years... The trouble was... it was Jack that had comforted him from the last one, so that had torn him up all over again.

Yeah, he'd been a bit of a mess. He'd had an extremely stressful day, to put it mildly. But they'd got through it, and the tough next day. Things could only get better- or so he hoped (he didnt want to tempt fate).

Valka looked out the window.  
"It looks like the clouds are clearing." She told him. Normally, this would've been small talk, but the weather had been so wild the past two days (he'd never call a regular storm a blizzard again- a real blizzard was when it was nearly ripping a dragons wings off in midflight). It had been the main cause of the headaches he'd got all through the day two. There was so much needed to be done, just to keep the village going. So the fact that they seemed to be clearing up, was a huge relief. Not only that- perhaps the improved weather was a sign that Jack was beginning to recover. He really hoped so, but again he daren't tempt fate.

They soon finished breakfast, and he left the cabin not long after (no point delaying the inevitable). So he braced himself for the endless stream of requests he'd be faced with...

Strange...

Outside the cabin was completely quiet. Normally, he'd have a decent crowd gathered, demanding his help by now, but... nothing.

He caught sight of a rather short, portly Viking wandering down a nearby street.  
"Hey, Mulch! You wanted some help putting up something, to keep wild animals out of the paddocks, right?" He remembered.  
"Oh, no bother Hiccup. That young man's already done it for me." Hiccup stopped, confused. No young Viking, in their right mind, went helping out the others without orders to.  
"What young man?" He asked.  
"Just a boy. Said he wanted to help out a friend. How helping me out helped a friend of his, I have no idea. But, he seemed nice enough. Done a good job, too." Mulch told him. Okay, this was so weird.

Was Fishlegs trying to raise money for a new saddle, again? No, Mulch knew Fishlegs. Had some traveller arrived, seeking jobs for wages? Yeah, that had to be it. But what was with the helping out a friend part? Perhaps he had a sick friend that needed medicine?  
"Didn't ask for pay, or nothing. Just asked if I was going to see you, Hiccup, and said "let me help instead"." Mulch continued. What? This was a world of Vikings! No one did anything if it wasn't for pay or pleasure... and, wait- how did he fit into it? How does doing the jobs he was supposed to do help anyone out- wait... he said he was doing it to help out a friend... was he that friend? Who did he know who would just do a load of chores, before he was even up, just so he could have a morning off (because that was the only reason for it). The question was: who?

"Strange that, eh? Wouldn't take his hat off, either. Still, I've got me some very safe animals now, so who'm I to complain."  
"Yeah." Hiccup muttered, still wondering who it could've been. "Well, see ya Mulch." He called.  
"Later Hiccup." The portly Viking shouted back, as he hobbled off...

What now? Hiccup thought. He normally just wrote down all he new requests, and forged through them as the day went on... now, he didn't have anything to do. He was up to date with everything...

He went back up to the house- maybe someone had turned up, who needed his help.

Someone had. But he couldn't believe it. He. Could. Not. Believe. It.

"Excuse me. I wonder if you can help. I believe you have something of mine." He grinned.

It was Jack. Two days after almost dying. Back at Berk. Acting as casual as if it had never happened. If he wasn't so shocked, he'd be relieved.

"Ho- wha? H- w- w..." He failed miserably at trying to construct a sentence. Jack laughed. It had been too long since he heard that sound. It sent a grin spreading across his face. Shock over, cue flood of relief... Right, an actual sentence, now, would be good.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, incredulously.  
"Yeah, technically speaking, Bunny said I shouldn't leave the bed for at least a week, and Tooth said she wanted me in there for at month- but I got bored." He told him. Hiccup wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. He'd got bored?!  
"Jack. Two days?!" He pointed out.  
"Hey, I'll be fine. I almost died a few days ago, so they won't kill me when I get back." He smirked. He knew full well that wasn't what he was implying.

Hiccup noticed there was a hidden band of thick bandage under his usual blue jumper. He probably just jumped out the infirmary bed, and came straight here. Of course he did. But the sight of it filled him with the need to apologise for it again. It was his fault for letting him in; for not standing up for him; for not getting his sword out sooner.  
"I'm so sorry I let him-" He started.  
"I'm sorry I almost froze you." Jack butted in. "It was an accident, Hic. Don't worry about it. Hiccup felt himself relax. Jack didn't blame him. Not in the slightest... and he was okay! He was better than okay- he was smirking, and irritating, and joking, and annoying, and just soo... well, so Jack.

He was looking at the Viking, smiling warmly.  
"Thanks Hic." He told him.  
"For what?" He asked. There was a slight pause. Hiccup could see him thinking "where to begin..." But in the end, he said.  
"For being a friend." He answered, genuinely. Hiccup smiled back. Jack was back, and things were just as they'd always been... and yet... something had changed between them.

The experience of that day had brought them closer. Jack had been at death's door, yet still he'd fought for Hiccup... and Hiccup had been faced with his worst nightmares, but he still didn't abandon Jack. They'd saved each other. That kind of experience created an undefinable bond... and though they were just the same as they'd ever been they were somehow closer.

"Can I have it back?" The spirit asked. "I didn't just do all those chores for nothing, and I think I owe you a race." Hiccup blinked, confused.  
"That was you?!" Did Jack, hater of all things associated with the "w" word, actually, just do a full mornings worth of jobs for him?!  
"Yeah. Half an hour of jobs... it was hell!" He moaned, as though scarred for life. Of course Jack was more wounded by thirty minutes honest work, than a bullet. But, seriously?!  
"Half an hour?" He repeated.  
"Cheated a bit with my ice." He said, casually. He should've guessed.  
"So..." He prompted.  
"So what?" Hiccup asked. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Can I have it back?" He requested, like he was speaking to a five year old.  
"Have what back?" Hiccup wondered, still not getting it. Jack rolled his eyes again, making a long ice stick out of thin air, and moving it in a "hello?" gesture.  
"Your staff!" He realised. Jack clapped, slowly.  
"Congratulations- and you've only known me how many years?" He mocked. Hiccup blushed slightly.  
"Shut up." He muttered, half heartedly.  
"Mmm, no. Don't think I will." He heard, as walked back into the cabin, happier than he had been in days- no... a month.

His mother looked to the door as she heard it open, baffled.  
"You're back early?" She noticed. "What are so happy at?" She queried, curiously. Hiccup couldn't help but start laughing. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't keep his happiness back any longer. He took the stairs two at a time, as he shouted back down.  
"I've got a staff to return!" He grabbed it, and shot back down, past his startled mother, who was only just beginning to understand what he was meaning. She started babbling questions, as coherently as he'd first done, whilst he pulled Toothless towards the door. He laughed again at her response.

Toothless finally got the message, and leapt for the door. He'd have to introduce Jack to his mother at some point- and he needed to tell him about the events of the big "Drago doomsday" but, for now, he had a race to win.

Jack grinned, the Night Fury had bowled him over. Plastering his already mad hair into a quiff, and covering his clothes in dragon love.  
"Good luck washing that out." Hiccup smirked enjoying the scene. Jack instantly froze it, and brushed it off.

Hiccup just stared. For years he'd been trying to figure out how to remove dragon slobber, and he just...

Taking advantage of Hiccups distraction, he snatched his staff off him. Although Hiccup couldn't help but notice the slight tenseness in his smile.  
"Are you in pain?" He asked, cursing himself for not thinking of that sooner, but Jack grinned.  
"Eh, nothing I can't handle. Now stop complaining. This might be you're only chance to beat me in a race." He chastised, jokingly, and jumped up into the air. Whooping with delight, as he flew for the first time in a month. Hiccup watched him flipping, and somersaulting, and spinning, and generally having a great time. Did he just actually ask for a race where he expected Hiccup to win?

He shook his head, mounting the eager Night Fury, ready to meet the flying lunatic. No he was definately not feeling alright, he grinned.

He pulled alongside him for the race, and shouted across.  
"No warm ups this time!"


End file.
